<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tears of a Hunter by PyroQuill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643793">Tears of a Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill'>PyroQuill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester is Not Heterosexual, Destiel - Freeform, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I might make this longer, Lots of tears, M/M, No Kiss, ONE mention of Cas I am positivly livid, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Spoilers, but they are together in this, canon destiel, castiel - Freeform, dean finally gets to confess his love, endless hugs and forhead presses because those SLAY ME, i literally went out on my porch an screamed at 9 pm, i made this as angsty and fluffy as possible, not today heteros I am making my own ending to this, the fuck, was the finale, what</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:29:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQuill/pseuds/PyroQuill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel reunite</p><p>or</p><p>me trying to cope with the finale and the fact the writers were too cowardly to give us this. The bar was so L O W guys are you serious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tears of a Hunter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't written a fic in like, forever. And I wrote this the morning after I watched the finale so i'm just a big mess right now. I most likely will come back after work and revise it and make it better but. Castiel himself has manifested in my brain and I needed to write this down.</p><p>Edit: oh god, thank you so much for all the love &lt;3 seriously yall r making my day</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean inspects his surroundings. The towering pines circling him, reaching towards the sky with long bristled fingers. A lone range of mountains in the distance, it’s peaks covered in a light mist. Birds are chirping in the woods around him, sometimes he would catch the sunlight reflecting off their feathers. They were like shimmering faeries, dancing among the trees in a light haze.</p><p><i>So I made it to heaven..</i> he muses, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. Through the trees, the elder Winchester spots a cabin-like building. Intrigued, he begins to walk towards it, picking his way among the tree trunks.</p><p>“Hello, Dean..”</p><p>Dean halts at the sound of the voice. No. It couldn’t… Whirling around, he comes face to face with Castiel. The Angel gives him a sad half smile, cautiously walking towards the other. </p><p>“Cas…” He breathes, mouth falling open. After a beat the Hunter lurches forward, pulling Cas into a bone crushing hug. Castiel goes rigid in surprise, but quickly wraps his arms around the other. “Cas I… what are you doing up here man I thought The Empty sucked you up.”</p><p>“Jack returned me to Heaven.” Cas mumbles in response. Dean lets out a choked laugh, pulling back to lock eyes with the other. They both fell silent, the only noise was the wind whistling through the needles of the pines. </p><p>“Cas I-” </p><p>Castiel shakes his head. “I know what you are going to say Dean. It’s fine, you don’t need to tell me.”</p><p>Dean purses his lips, frowning. “No, Cas. Just....” He runs a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. “After you got zapped I.. I haven’t had much time to think about it. Chuck snapped everyone on Earth away, and we were so focused on taking him down.” He shakily exhales. He was just stalling. Castiel watched him with a tilted head, concern etched into his features. </p><p>“And… At the moment. I never had time to respond because it was all happening so fast-”</p><p>“Dean-”</p><p>“Dammit, Cas! Just let me finish.” </p><p>Castiel falls silent again, but there was no anger in his eyes. </p><p>“When The Empty took you, I felt lost.” Dean whispers. Tears start to form in his eyes, gathering together, threatening to spill at any moment. “I felt lost. You were gone and it felt like the world was crashing down around me. Dammit I tried pushing it down, tried to not think about it. But it kept coming back to haunt me…. I run from that kind of thing Cas.. as much as I hate it, when things get sentimental, I run.” </p><p>A single tear runs down the side of Dean’s face, going along the curve of his jaw and falling to the ground. A flower begins sprouting from the spot the tear had fallen, its slim, silky petals colored bright Aqua. But it goes unnoticed. The Hunter then shakily raises his hands, placing them on either side of Castiel’s face. Leaning forward, he presses their foreheads together and lets his eyes fall shut. </p><p>“Cas, I love you too.”</p><p>Castiel gently places one of his hands over Dean’s, a smile forming on his lips. He closes his eyes, and the two hold onto each other. Afraid that if they let go, the other would disappear. Caught up in the embrace, It takes a moment for Castiel to realize Dean is sobbing. Moving a hand to the other’s shoulder, he pulls Dean into a hug. Resting his chin atop his head, he leans back, letting Dean put his weight on him.</p><p>“Dean, it’s okay..” He rumbles. Dean jerked his head side to side, tears wetting the Angles trench coat. </p><p>“It’s not, Cas.” Dean whimpers. “I held this in for so long. I was so afraid when you told me you loved me that it was just Angel stuff but-” </p><p>Castiel let Dean cry, gently brushing his other hand through the others short cropped hair. “I can assure you, my love is not just Angelic love.” He begins, letting his eyes slide up to stare at Heaven’s sky. “You changed me. You made me see that humanity was more than pain and trouble. That there is something worth loving, something truly worth fighting for. And I found it. It was you, you were worth fighting for.”</p><p>Dean sobs again, pulling the other impossibly closer. His fingers dig into the others sleeves, holding on tight like a vice. </p><p>They stood there for hours. Holding each other, mumbling ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I’ll never leave you’s’.</p><p> Dean swipes a hand against the side of his face, the dried tear tracks making his face feel tight when he pulls back and smiles at Castiel. The other returns his smile, eyes crinkling in delight. </p><p>“As much as I would love standing with you here Dean, there are some people who would like to see you.” He says. Dean looks at him with curiosity, brows furrowed. Castiel chuckles at his look, and lets his hand slide down to his hand. Their fingers twine, and the Angel tugs the other through the woods. “Bobby isn’t too far away from here. Your parents, too.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes widen, and he hurries after him. “Bobby? He’s here?” He asks, voice rising in excitement. Castiel only nods in response. Angel and Hunter step out of the woods, fingers still laced together. Sitting back in a chair, beer in hand on the porch of the cabin was Bobby. He glances up, and flashes them a warm smile.</p><p>“Well, took you two Idjits long enough…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>